jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Hunting the Hunters
Hunting the Hunters ist eine dreiteilige Comicgeschichte aus der The-Clone-Wars-Reihe, die sich mit dem Schicksal der Kopfgeldjäger aus der Episode Das Geiseldrama der gleichnamigen Serie befasst. Außerdem dienen die Teile als Grundlage für die Browserspiele Gunship over Florrum, Swamp Station Sweep und Droids Over Iego. Der Comic wurde von Pablo Hidalgo geschrieben und von Thomas Hodges, Katie Cook sowie Grant Gould gezeichnet. Handlung Teil 1 Nach der erfolgreichen Befreiung des Hutten Ziro versammeln sich die Kopfgeldjäger um Cad Bane auf Ebene 1312 der Unterstadt von Coruscant, um die weiteren Schritte zu besprechen. Der Duro teilt den anderen mit, dass bereits ein Teil der Belohnung auf ihren Konten eingegangen sei und der Rest nach der Auslieferung des Hutten eintreffen werde, die er selbst vornehmen wolle. Allerdings begehrt Shahan Alama dagegen auf, da er Bane nicht vertraut und daher um den Rest des Geldes fürchtet. Daraufhin verdeutlicht ihm Cad, dass er sie schon längst durch ihren Tod um ihre Anteile betrügen hätte können und rät ihnen stattdessen, schnell zu verschwinden. Schließlich trennen sich die Wege der Kopfgeldjäger. Wenig später befindet sich der Weequay mit seinem Raumschiff bereits im Orbit über Florrum, als eine separatistische Munificent-Fregatte ihn entdeckt. Während Shahan optimistisch weiterfliegt, lässt der neimoidianische Captain des Schiffes das Feuer eröffnen, weil er so hofft, in der Gunst von Count Dooku zu stehen, da dieser vor kurzem von Piraten angegriffen wurde. Daraufhin versucht Alama verzweifelt dem Beschuss auszuweichen. Inzwischen bemerkt auch eine Aufklärungstruppe der Republik unter Kommando von Aayla Secura den Zwischenfall. Der Klon-Kommandant Bly informiert die Twi'lek darüber, die daraufhin beschließt, Bly als Anführer eines Teams mit Kanonenbooten auszusenden, um die Lage auszukundschaften. Doch der Verbund wird von den Separatisten bemerkt und der Captain wittert wiederum eine Chance, seinen Ruf zu steigern, indem er die Kanonenboote zerstört. Daher sendet er Schiffe aus, um dem Verbund zuzusetzen. Im Verlauf des Gefechts wird auch Shahan Alamas Schiff getroffen und er muss auf Florrum notlanden. Kurz darauf wird er bereits von Hondo Ohnaka und dessen Piratenbande entdeckt, die ihm Hilfe anbieten, welche Shahan dankend annimmt. Teil 2 An Bord eines Kanonenboots nähern sich der Senator Onaconda Farr und der Jedi Kit Fisto mit einigen Klontruppen einer ehemaligen Station der Separatisten auf Rodia. Farr setzt den Jedi darüber in Kenntnis, dass sich in letzter Zeit merkwürdige Dinge im Sumpfgebiet nahe dem Gebäude abspielen und dass von einigen Aufklärungstruppen bereits Kampfdroiden gesichtet wurden. Fisto erklärt sich bereit, dieser Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und taucht mit zwei Klonen in den Sumpf, da die Bedrohung vor allem den Sumpf anzugreifen scheint. Derweil durchsucht der Rest von Fistos Trupp die Ruinen der Station, wo es tatsächlich zum Gefecht mit einigen Droiden kommt. Die Klonkrieger bemerken nach dem erfolgreichen Kampf, dass ihre Gegner modifiziert wurden, was sie zum Nachdenken veranlasst. Unterdessen findet Kit an der Unterseite der Station ein mechanisches Gerät, welches spezielle Wellen im Wasser freisetzt. Allerdings werden die beiden Klone durch ein angebrachtes Waffensystem getötet, worauf Fisto den Patrolianer Robonino sieht, der versucht, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Der Nautolaner will ihm folgen, doch Robonino hält ihn durch Blastersalven und einige Thermaldetonatoren auf Distanz. Daraufhin lenkt Kit die Sprengkörper mit Hilfe der Macht auf den geheimnisvollen Apparat, sodass dieser explodiert. Allerdings muss er den Kopfgeldjäger vorerst laufen lassen und kehrt zu den anderen Klonen zurück. Diese berichten ihm, dass auch die modifizierten Droiden endgültig zerstört wurden. Kurz darauf berichtet der Jedi Farr von der erfolgreichen Mission und erklärt ihm, dass Robonino die Station als Versteck nutzte und die Droiden mithilfe des Gerätes, welches auch die Umweltzerstörung verursachte, umprogrammierte, damit sie ihm dienten. Darauf taucht ein Kwazel Maw an der Sumpfoberfläche auf, der den Kopfgeldjäger ausspuckt, sodass dieser verhaftet werden kann. Teil 3 Die Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi kommen auf dem Planeten Iego an, da von dort ein erneutes Hilfegesuch ausging. Obwohl Skywalker wenig begeistert ist, zumal seine Padawan Ahsoka Tano auf Felucia kämpft, suchen die beiden Jaybo Hood auf, den sie bei einer Mission vor kurzem kennen lernten. Der Junge erklärt den Jedi, dass sie ihre Aufgabe, den Gott Drol zu überlisten, bei dem es sich eigentlich um ein Lasernetz zu Verteidigungszwecken gehandelt hatte, nicht richtig erfüllt hätten, da die Abreise für die Bewohner immer noch unmöglich sei. Obwohl Skywalker und Kenobi bekräftigen, alles zerstört zu haben, glaubt Jaybo, dass es sich um Vorboten einer separatistischen Invasion oder wiederum eine Untat von Drol handeln könnte. Anakin vermutet allerdings, dass ein anderer Feind im Orbit über Iego sein Unwesen treibt. Unterdessen reaktiviert der Kopfgeldjäger-Droide HELIOS-3D an Bord einer verlassenen Munificent-Fregatte einige Vulture-Droiden, die er zu seinen Gunsten einsetzen will, sollte es zu einem Kampf kommen. Auch die Jedi bleiben nicht untätig und lassen einige Suchdroiden im gefährdeten Gebiet ausschwärmen, was allerdings zu keinem Ergebnis führt. Dies lässt Kenobi und Skywalker an der Glaubwürdigkeit des Jungen zweifeln, allerdings weist dieser darauf hin, dass sie bereits Droiden aussendeten, die nach kurzer Zeit die Übertragung abbrachen. Daher werden einige Klonkrieger mit Sternjägern entsandt, um die Suchdroiden aufzuspüren. Wenig später findet die Staffel tatsächlich ein Exemplar, welches jedoch einen Sternjäger rammt und diesen zerstört. In diesem Augenblick tauchen die Vulture-Droiden auf und auch das Lasernetz wird wieder aktiviert, sodass die Raumschiffe in einen Kampf verwickelt werden. Diesen können die republikanischen Truppen für sich entscheiden sowie das Netz zerstören und entdecken die Fregatte von HELIOS-3D, die die Jedi kurz darauf mit der Twilight aufsuchen. Dort finden sie mit Jaybo den Droiden, der durch den Verlust der Kontrollsysteme gelähmt ist. Obwohl ihn Hood für seine Zweck reaktivieren will, lehnt Anakin dies ab, da er HELIOS vom Zwischenfall im Senat wiedererkennt und ihn daher untersuchen möchte. Ihr Abflug wird von einer funktionierenden Kampfdroiden-Einheit bemerkt, den der Kopfgeldjäger vor seiner Niederlage noch aktivieren konnte. Dramatis personae Trivia Die jeweils letzte Seite der Comics kann durch das erfolgreiche Abschließen der dazugehörigen Browsergames freigeschaltet werden. Cover-Galerie Bild:Hunter1.jpg|Cover des 1. Teils Bild:Hunter2.jpg|Cover des 2. Teils Bild:Hunter3.jpg|Cover des 3. Teils Weblinks * * * * * * }} Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Online-Comics) Kategorie:Online-Comics Kategorie:Englische Comics en:The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I) es:The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I) nl:Clone Wars Webcomic: Hunting the Hunters (Part 1) ru:Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть I) Kategorie:Legends-Quellen